A denial-of-service (DoS) attack is an attempt to make a target device, such as a server, a router, or other network resource, unavailable to the intended users of the target device. A distributed denial-of-service (DDoS) attack is a DoS attack that uses more than once source device and/or location to attack the target device. One common method of attack involves saturating a target device with many external communications requests, such that the target device cannot respond to legitimate traffic, or responds so slowly as to be rendered essentially unavailable. A DDoS attack may be achieved using a botnet, where an attacker uses malicious code to infect a large number of computing devices, and instructs the computing devices to send communication requests to the target device.